


Falling for You

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Finn is struggling to ice skate, but it turns out okay.





	Falling for You

Finn let out a yelp and grabbed onto Poe's arm to avoid falling.

"Woah, buddy. You're alright."

"It's so slippery."

Poe stifled a laugh. "Yeah, it's ice."

"Why do people choose to do this?"

"Skating is fun! You just have to get the hang of it."

"If I don't die first."

Poe lets out a laugh. "You'll be fine, I promise."

Finn pushes away once more, only making it a few feet before he stumbles again. Poe catches him in a dip, their faces just inches apart. Poe's eyes flick down to Finn's lips, then back up. Poe quickly clears his throat then pulls Finn up.

"I'm just gonna fall again," Finn mumbles. "How the hell are you so good?"

"Practice. I've been skating since I was a kid."

Finn glances around at the other people skating on the ice. Siblings racing each other and friends gliding as they make jokes. Parents holding their kids hands, causing Finn to imagine a young Poe skating with his mother. If Poe got to hold someone's hand when he first learned to skate then so does Finn. He grabs Poe's hand and laces their fingers together.

"If I go down you're coming with me."

Poe looks slightly startled but laughs all the same, and begins to skate slowly, making sure Finn is doing alright.

They make it around the sheet of ice a few times and Finn is finally getting the hang of it.

He let's go of Poe and skates slightly ahead.

"I'm skating! I'm skating!"

"You sure are buddy, told you you could do it." Poe watches fondly as Finn slowly turns around, facing Poe once more.

His face is an expression of pure joy as he makes his way back over to Poe. Unable to stop on his own, he crashes right into Poe's chest, enveloping him in a hug.

He's still grinning ear to ear as he pulls back slightly, hands resting on Poe's shoulders. He places a kiss on Poe's cheek, then quickly pulls back, cheeks flushed. Poe is blushing too, and has a slightly stunned expression on his face. Finn is about to apologize when Poe speaks up.

"You missed."

"Huh?"

"You missed," Poe says with a dopey grin, and Finn leans forward again, this time placing his lips on Poe's. 

The kiss is short and sweet and better than Finn had ever imagined, and he'd imagined it a lot.

He smiles softly at Poe and Poe smiles back.

As much as Finn has enjoyed skating, he decides he's done for the day, ready to head somewhere a little more private.

Poe happily complies, and they hold hands the whole way back to their room, giggling and planting kisses on each other. Finn can't believe he's been missing out on this for months, but they definitely make up for lost time.

Later, when they're lying in bed, Finn's head on Poe's chest as Poe strokes his shoulder, Finn takes another chance.

"I love you," he whispers.

Poe freezes for a second, then continues rubbing Finn's shoulder.

"I love you too."

Yep. Skating is pretty good after all.

**Author's Note:**

> yes the get together is inspired by that one scene in elf


End file.
